The New Blade Breakers
by Kori'skitten
Summary: A team called Siblings are after the sacred bit beast and the only way to get them is the power of an elder bit beast who controls youngest of the siblings. What well Tyson and the gang to stop this elder from taking their bit beast! Read to find out!
1. Welcome Cailtyn, and what's up with Ray?

Starwarrior: I can't believe I'm adding doing this!  
  
Dranzer: Either can I  
  
Starwarrior: Alright! I don't own Beyblade nor their characters!  
  
Dranzer: Yes onto the story

****

* * *

**Chapter one**  
  
When Tyson realize that Zoe' was a cybor, he couldn't believe his eyes as family from the private stands watched the battle rage on below.

"Feh, like that Android could be a challenge to the storm dragon," mutter a young woman with silver hair. She leaned against the tin window, with her lid eyes half-close staring down at the battle below. Her purple eyes had a strange glow to them.

"Yes, but isn't using an Android to win the tournament an illegal?" Wonder the young pink hair woman. She had green eyes and had the youngest of the siblings sleeping on her lap. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that went down to her waist.

"No..." The pink hair one looked over to the spiky blue hair young man. He had the bluest eyes that anyone had ever since. "But the BBA thinks it's an illegal, but since it their tournament. They can do what ever they want as long as it's under Starlight regulations," he smirked. He was leaning against the wall looking off to the side. "It's a pity that we have to destroy the Android,"

"Destroy?" mouth a messy hair young man. He had orange and black steaks, and dark brown eyes, which almost looked black. "Why?"

"The BBA doesn't like anyone with that kind of power, wouldn't you agree Mimi?" The pink hair woman looked down at the young girl.

She had pale blue hair with silver steaks, which was pulled back in two buns on each side. She had an angelic look to her and wore a velvet trench coat as her other siblings wore leather. The girl mutters something in her sleep as she snuggles closer to Mimi.

"She quiets powerful, isn't she... What do you think Jessie?" A teen girl, had pale purple hair which was pulled back into pick tails . She had pale skin like the girl on Mimi's lap, and wore purple coat, with matching boots that went to her knees.

"Yes, very powerful young girl, who knows each bit beast element and who owns which bit beast!" Jessie giggled as she opens her violet colour eyes. She had purple aura surround her almost all the time. "Bit beast likes to battle, but his master isn't strong enough to take him to the next level or to waken his ancient powers," Jessie growled.

"And who would you say has the power to make the ancient storm dragon to use his ancient powers, hmm?" wonder the blue spike hair one.

"The one with the element of storm without a doubt, the one closest to that is... Ashley," said Jessie as the cheer of joy. Everyone looked over at the Silver hair one, which was jumping around for joy.

"Oh yeah! I knew had the power to control that wild dragon!" smiled Ashley, she turned around and looked through the window at Dragoon. A smile was plastered on her face as she pressed it up against the window. "Just wait Dragoon! You are going to be mine!" giggled Ashley.

"Yes, but there is something else..." Ashley's ears perk up to this as she looked over at the blue hair one. "Isn't there Jessie? Something that you're not telling Ashley?" Jessie gulped as she stared at the blue hair male, then growled.

"Quiet your peeking around in my head moron! I was going to tell her!"

"Tell me what?"

"That the Dragoon, the storm dragon is willing to give his new master time to develop his powers," Ashley glared at the male across from her.

"Powers?" Ashley wonders.

"The ancient Dragon sense powerful magic from the boy, it might be even as powerful as she...." Jessie looked over at the girl in Mimi's lap. Ashley and the blue hair one looked over as well. "Meko, you explain the rest..."

Now, we switch over and looked over at the blue hair one, who is now name Meko and we zoom in on him.

"Fine, there have been rumours amongst the bit beast saying the chosen power's has been split because there is no human on earth able to contain that power."

"What! NO human on earth! MIMI!" Mimi gasped as the dimness of the room shadowed Meko, Ashley, and Jessie's face from her view.

"Uh, Yes Lady Ashley?" Mimi gulped as the Halloween colour guy narrow his eyes as his fingers were inches away from his weapon.

"Wake up Caitlyn..." Ashley growled as she clench in her hands into fist.

"But Milady!-"

"Are you disobey orders Mimi?" Ashley's eyes began to glow as Ashley began to get nervous.

"But she needs her sleep!" Mimi said quickly and clearly.

"Then wake up the elder!" A silver aura surrounded Mimi. "Now!" as the place began to shake. Many people from the stadium thought it was the power of the Bit beast when it was actually Ashley.

"Right! Just a moment!" Mimi looked down at the angelic girl. She sighed as she waved her hand over face, which we see from angle. When the hand was wave over her face, her eyes open up, glowing blue and purple, but the purple one change green as she floated up into the air.

Her long white ribbons floated as they slowly began to surround her, wrapping her up like a mummy. Then her body float over to the middle of the room as blue and green light shined from the ribbons, which end ripping them apart. Floating before them, was a young woman, with waist length blue hair as cat ears popped up on top and a tail sway in the air. She had sparkle see through robe, which she wore blue puff pants, and a strapless bra. With one hand on her hip, she slowly floated down to the floor.

She gave a light hiss as showing her fangs at Ashley, who raises a brow. Meko and Jessie stared in wonder.

"Don't get cocky Cat!"

"Humph..." She walked over to Ashley.

"The Elder bit beast..." mutter Jessie

"Of the earth realm, known as Ladycat," smirk Meko. Ladycat looked out the window and narrow her eyes when she saw Dragoon.

"I want that bit beast you hear me! And want the other three as well!" growled Ashley.

"Fine!" Ladycat mutter coldly. "How long do I get to live when I get them..."

"Well that-"

"You plan on killing her!" Mimi rose up to her feet. The Halloween hair male, which we don't know his name yet, grabbed Mimi's arm.

"Mimi, please sit down."

"You can't kill her!"

"Mimi?" Ladycat and Ashley looked over at her as Ashley was getting tick off.

"How can you kill your-"

"Mimi!" the guy had turn Mimi to face him as she looked at him. "Don't!" He looked at her into her eyes.

"But Alexander...." Mimi lowers lip tremble as Alexander we now know his name, pulled Mimi into his embrace.

"That depends..." Ashley raise a brow before looking at Ladycat and returning her gaze over to the battle. "On how fast you can get them."

"No... no..." Mimi began to struggle to get free from Alex's grip as she tears began to roll down her cheek.

"I see, so the faster I get them... What well I get in return?"

"I don't think that should be anything you get! You have a body now, don't you?" Ashley mutters coldly.

"So... I get to keep this body?"

"If you want, but that won't be until seven years. In the mean time, you belong to me," Ashley looked at the corner of her eye to see Ladycat's reaction.

"Fine...."

"NO!" Mimi had broke free from Alexander's grip and ran over to Ladycat. "I won't you let make such deals!" said Mimi as she looked at Ladycat.

"It's my-"

"No it isn't!" Alexander quickly went to Mimi and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Come on Mimi, you don't want to cause trouble..." He whisper into her ear as he looked at Meko and Jessie, who were both surround by auras.

"This is not your life Ladycat! It's Caitlyn's! Ashley's little sister!" Alexander's eyes widen as Ashley's hair flare up. Mimi sent to the wall, and pinned up to it with Ashley's powers.

"You good for nothing..." Ashley marched over to Mimi as Alexander quickly went in front of her.

"Milady! You know that Mimi has been stressing lately, because-"

"Get... out... of ... my... WAY!" Alexander went flying to the pin, where he was pin up. He glared down at Ashley a she walked over to them. Meko and Jessie came at her side. Ashley looked at Mimi, who was whimpering. "How dare you call that thing my sister! Do you want to end up like the others?" growled Ashley as Mimi shook her head. "Besides... I don't have a sister," Ashley said coldly as she left the private box seat followed closely by Meko and Jessie. Mimi and Alexander fell to the floor as Ladycat slowly walked over to them.

"You know, with your words..." Mimi looked up at Ladycat. "They are going kill Caitlyn, no matter what," Ladycat mutter as Mimi looked down at the floor and curled up into a ball as Alexander sat up and leaned against the wall looking up at Ladycat, panting lightly. He narrowed his eyes as we slowly backed away from the three. (That was gay... T-T)  
  
****

****

**The Battle  
**

"Dragoon! Hyper Victory Tornado!" Tyson yelled out as Dragoon glowed and went to attack Zoe's bit beast. He knocked him into the air, which he slowly came to a stop. Zoe's hopes and dreams were destroy when his blade had landed roughly onto the ground. Zoe stared at it as Tyson gave a small smile. "Hey Zoe! Great battle!" Zoe raises his head to look at Tyson, who had jumped into the pit they had made. He picked up Zoe's blade, which had jumped into the pit as well. "Here, with a little more training! You could have beaten me!" Tyson said cheery as Zoe smiled.

"Yeah, I would have, would I!"

"Yes, and you should be happy the way you are because even though you are a robot, there are probably a lot of other things you can do better then me!" Zoe nodded.

"Your right Tyson, they're probably is,"

"Yeah well! I hope to battle against you again!" Tyson chuckled.

"Yeah! And next time I'm for sure to beat you!" Tyson held out his hand as Zoe took and shook it, which they both end up laughing for no reason.

Kai came rushing over to Max, who had watch the two bladder. When Kai had called his name, he turns to look at him.

"What is it Kai?"

"Look!" Max looked up and saw his bit beast and Kai's as well. "Shall we?" Max nodded as he launches his blade and Kai does the same. As soon as they did, the sprite of the bit beast had return before anything could happen. Ashley had seen a chance for Ladycat to get the sprites and growled.

Dranzer and Draciel had return to their blades as they hopped back into their master's hand. Kai and Max cheer as Tyson came out of the pit. Every one of Tyson's friends came rushing down to congrat him. Up on bean, which held the roof of the stadium was Ladycat, who curse under her breath. She was so close on getting the sprites as she slowly stood up.

"Well, I guess there is no need for me to be hanging out here," Ladycat grumble as her body was surround by the white ribbons. She changes back to Caitlyn who fell onto the bean, sleeping peaceful.

"Way to go Tyson!" smiled Max as Tyson gave him a thumbs up, but going into a hug.

"Yeah! Well what could I say! He was going up to a champion!" Tyson began to laugh as the Blade Breakers began to get sweat drops.

"You know, some day that ego of your is going to get you in trouble," Hilary mutter as Tyson glare at her. Mr. Dickson slowly came over.

"Hey there Mr. D!" smiled Tyson.

"Hi there, I was wondering if your grandfather was going to be coming down to pick up?"

"Uh, no sir," said Tyson as Mr. Dickson sighed.

"Why is there a problem?"

"Why yes, a friend of mine-"

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn where are you!" They turn to see Mimi looking very worried and fluster.

"Mimi, clam down, I'm sure she is fine," said Alexander.

"But... CAITLYN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Mimi yelled as Alexander cover his ears and fell to the ground from the loudness of her voice.

"Arg, why do I bother..." Alexander mutter as the blade breakers came over.

"Hello?" Alexander looked up at Tyson.

"Hey! Your Tyson Granger isn't you?" Alexander smiled as he stood up.

"Yeah! Are you looking for someone?"

"CAITLYN!"

"Uh... yeah, I guess it's not hard to notice," Alexander rubbed the back of his head as Mimi went off to look.

"Yeah... would you like help?" wonder Hilary.

"Uh, we can't asked you," Alexander nervously.

"Of course you can!" smiled Hilary.

"No, we can't," Alexander mutters.

"What? why not?" Mr. Dickson came over.

"Because it's his job to guard Miss Caitlyn," smiled Mr. Dickson.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Dickson, I didn't notice you," Alexander shook Mr. Dickson's hand.

"It's quite alright my boy! So, when did Miss Caitlyn go missing?"

"Not to long ago sir, just right after the battle," Alexander inform as they heard Mimi gasp. "Mimi?"

"Alex!" Mimi ran over and pointed where Caitlyn was. She sleeping on the bean, which made everyone gasped.

"Boy, that must be one sleepwalker," Tyson raise his brows as Hilary looked at him.

"Mr. Dickson! Is there stairs that lead up to there?" wonder Alexander.

"Uh, no it's very surprising that she got up-"

"I'll get her!" said Ray as he goes running off.

"I'll help!" said Kai as they jump up onto the stands running up.

"Wow, their fit..." Alexander mutter.

"Alex! What if she falls off!" Alexander looked at her. "Do something!" Mimi cried out.

"Arg! Fine! But next time, keep close eye on her!" Alex grumble as he ran over to the stands and jumped higher then Ray and Kai did.

On the bean, Caitlyn slowly open her eyes and we see they are blue and purple. She let out a sat as she sat up. She rubbed her one eye and looked around.

"Where am I?" Caitlyn looked down and saw Alexander and two of the blade breakers . "Huh.... AH! How did I get up here!" Caitlyn cried. Alexander looked up and saw that Caitlyn is a wake.

"Shit! we don't have much time!" Alexander mutter as Kai and Ray looked up and saw what he was talking about.

"Okay! I got myself up here, I'm sure... Oooo what is that..." Caitlyn saw something blinking in the darkness. A smile appear on her face as she slowly stood up and walked over to it. She notice the slip goo that was on the bean, which the strange thing had left. "Come here, I won't hurt you little guy," Caitlyn when had took that one step she had slipped and had grabbed hold of the bean.

"CAITLYN!" Mimi could only watch ad Alexander and the two boys had stop. Ray narrow his eyes as he began to run back down.

"Ray!"

"Don't worry! I'll save her!" Ray called out as Kai and Alexander looked at each other. Caitlyn looked down at the ground below her.

"Boy, it's long way down," Then the thing that was blinking, comes over, drooling as well as Caitlyn looked at it. "Huh... awe! Aren't you a cutie!" It looked to be purple blob and it began to drool. "Hey wait minute isn't that..." Caitlyn looked at the stuff it drool, which began to eat away at the metal. "It's acid! AH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Caitlyn cried out as Alexander and Kai climb stairs to get close to the roof.

The blob made a noise, which made Caitlyn, looked at it. Her eyes widen as the bean she was holding gave away. She gasped before letting out a scream. Everyone down below gasped as Ray then jumped up into the air. In slow motion, he grabbed a hold of her, as she looked at him. He looked down at her into her beautiful face as he began to blush. He held her bridal style as he landed roughly on the ground. Kai and Alexander began to make their way back down as Mimi and the others rushed over.

Caitlyn blinked as she looked into Ray's golden eyes and roses appear in the back around with sparkles floating around and cheese romantic music began to play.

"You saved Me.."

"Yeah...."

"What is your name?"

"Kon Ray... yours?"

"Caitlyn Star-"

"Ray!" There little moment was ruin as Tyson came over. Mimi had then taken Caitlyn away from Ray and held her tight.

"OH Caitlyn! I was soo worried!" Mimi began to cry as Caitlyn sighed.

"Yes, well do mind putting me down," Ray notice her British accent. Mimi nodded as she set Caitlyn down.

"I'm so glad your save! Thank you young man!" Mimi went over to Ray. He nodded as he shook her head. Caitlyn peeked at him from behind Mimi, which made him blush as she let out a giggle.

"Well since that is done with, shall we began with Business?" smiled Mr. Dickson.

"Right, Mr. Granger," said Mimi as Tyson and the blade breakers looked at the two. "Your grandfather was suppose to come and pick up Miss Caitlyn, your cousin."

"Cousin?" Caitlyn had slipped away from Mimi again and went over to the destroy dish. Ray notice and quickly went over to her.

"Hey, your mother seem pretty worried when you ran off," said Ray.

"She not my mother!" snapped Caitlyn.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know, the way she acted I just thought-"

"That's right! You just thought, besides. She is my nanny, it's her job to worry about me," and Ray nodded in understanding.

"I see, the guy with the Halloween hair?"

"His my torture, they are both my bodyguards," Caitlyn mutter.

"Body guards eh? Then you must be important," Ray smiled as Caitlyn looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess you can say," Caitlyn looked at Ray.

"You don't seem too happy, what's the matter?"

"You wouldn't understand..." In the background, Tyson' had question marks appear on his head as Kenny was analyze something on his computer. Max and Hilary had stars in their eyes as Mimi spoke. "Anyway, it seems Mimi is almost finish explaining," Ray nodded as they watch the group from a distance.

"Lady Caitlyn?" Caitlyn and Ray looked over at Alexander and Kai, who walked over to them. "Are you alright?" Caitlyn nodded. "That's good, man, that was great catch there young man, by the way, what's your name?" wonder Alexander.

"Uh, Kon Ray sir," said Ray.

"Well Mr. Kon, it's good to meet you," Alexander smiled as he shook Ray's hand. They group slowly came over.

"Everything is arrange Miss Caitlyn. You well be walking with Tyson and his friends," said Mimi as Caitlyn nodded.

"Mimi... are you sure?" Alexander looked at her as she nodded.

"Besides, I think Miss Caitlyn needs a break from the bodyguard life, wouldn't you agree Miss Caitlyn." Caitlyn nodded again. "Good, Here is your schedule," Mimi handed her a piece of paper. "Now we shall be off, Mr. Dickson, would you like a ride somewhere?"

"Oh! yes, if you please," smiled Dickson. Mimi smiled back as she patted Caitlyn on the head and headed off with Alexander by her side.

"Hey, lets see your schedule," said Ray as he looked over her shoulder. Caitlyn smiled as she show it to him.  
4:30 am, training  
6:30 am, shower and breakfast  
7:00 am, School work  
12:00 pm, Lunch time  
1:00 pm, School work  
4:00 pm, Beyblade training  
6:00 pm dinner time  
6:45 pm, finish what is left of school work for the day and rest is free time after reading time.  
9:30 pm, bedtime

Ray stared at amaze at the schedule, he never seen someone who had work so much.

"So, uh, what do you do in your free time?" wonder Ray.

"I go to meetings," Caitlyn answer as the blade breakers looked at her. "Either that or I finish of my school work which was either interrupted by a meeting or a schedule tournament. Come, we have to return to Mr. Granger's home," Caitlyn began to walked as Hilary tilled her head.

"Boy! She ever rude!" hissed Hilary as Ray smiled. He jogged over to catch up. Hilary blinked in confusion as everyone went over to Caitlyn and walk with her. With a sigh, Hilary went to join the group.

"So, Miss Caitlyn... do you ever go shopping?" wonder Max.

"Shopping? Yes, I order parts and other things that the Corporation needs to built blades and other things," answer Caitlyn as they all got a sweat drops.

"Erm... have you ever played hide and go seek?" wonder Tyson.

"Hide and go seek? I'm sorry, but I haven't heard of that kind of company, what do they specialize in?" wonder Caitlyn as the Blade breakers were slowly realizing it. Caitlyn wasn't treated as a child, but as adult like her other siblings.

"Uh, it's not a company, but a game!" chirped Max.

"A game... Like in..." Caitlyn blinked as she looked to be confused for a moment. "A game... umm... lets see..." Hilary's eyes widen as did the others. "It's a type of active that brings amusement to those who all play it. Am I right?" Caitlyn bit her lower lip.

"Uh, yes... Miss Caitlyn, may I ask you a question?" wonder Kenny. Caitlyn nodded. "What do you do when, well anytime of the day?" asked Kenny.

"I work, why?"

"Don't you ever go outside and play?" wonder Hilary.

"Play... I don't know how to play, I'm sorry..." Caitlyn looked down at the ground as the blade breakers looked at each other.

"Caitlyn?" Caitlyn looked at Kai. "Or would you prefer I call you Miss Caitlyn?" Wonder Kai.

"Uh, Caitlyn is quiet fine if that makes it easier for you remember," as Kai nodded his head.

"Caitlyn, by any chance are your parents dead?" Caitlyn's eyes widen as Hilary gasped.

"Kai! That's is rude!" screech Hilary as Kai sent her a glare.

"Well...?" Kai went into his scary mode, which the blade breakers knew they shouldn't mess around with Kai.

"Yes... They die when I was four years old, and during that time I been helping my siblings run the Corporation and also tending school..." Caitlyn bit her lower lip.

"I see, and what was your childhood like Caitlyn?" Kai knew he could relate to Caitlyn, he was going to try and help her.

"Um... Well, Ashley says I can't be a child anymore, and I need to be an adult, and work,"

"What kind of work?" Ray was notice the sad expression on Caitlyn's face.

"Erm, to test out new equipment built by Starlight and to manage training for..." Caitlyn took a deep breath. "The other kids play outside...." Caitlyn whimper softly. (Okay, by that time the group would have stop and they are not in a park)

"They played with a ball or ran around in the courtyard chasing after each other. Ashley said once I finish all my work, I could go out and play, but by that time... The children all went inside and got ready for bed.... I always tried to get my work finish... I was quickly change to different classes and got more tough work, which took longer to finish... I..." Caitlyn tilled her head to shadow her eyes as Kai pulled her close to his chest. She leaned against him staring at the ground.

"It's alright Caitlyn..." Kai whisper into her hair as she shook lightly. She nodded. The blade breakers watch as Ray began to feel something he never felt before...

* * *

**End of Chapter one**  
  
Starwarrior: Okay If I get about Five reviews for this Story I well continue!  
  
Dranzer: didn't you try that last time and It didn't work?  
  
Starwarrior yeah well.... Shut up! This had the spoilers of G revolution! Besides I'm too hyper up and not add this story! so I hope ya people like it!  
  
Dranzer: Please **R and R **


	2. The Heavy book

Starwarrior: Chapter two! Is up! And to those who only read! Enjoy!  
  
Dranzer: Starwarrior doesn't beyblade nor their characters and this story is base on the up coming third season... well not yet... is it?  
  
Starwarrior: No! I'm just going to make that story another one! -  
  
Dranzer: right... read on people!  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**  
  
After the small moment after learning a few things about Caitlyn, the group decided it was good that Max, Tyson, and Hilary should hang out with Caitlyn to teach her how to be a kid as Ray began to cook dinner, but during their walk the blade breaker introduce their selves and told Caitlyn little about their selves.  
  
"So Caitlyn! Did you ever had went out on a date?" wonder Hilary as Caitlyn tilled her head.  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yeah! When a boy a take you out somewhere nice!"  
  
"Uh, Hilary, Caitlyn is kind of young to be dating," said Kenny as Hilary glare at him.  
  
"No woman is too young to be dating! Besides, I want to know about her love life!" said Hilary as Kenny got a sweat drop.  
  
"Uh yes many times!" Caitlyn smiled as Hilary's eyes widen then she smiled.  
  
"Brilliant! Who was the guy!" Asked Hilary.  
  
"Well... there was one with the prince of France," said Caitlyn.  
  
"A prince eh! was he charming?" wonder Hilary.  
  
"Charming... no I wouldn't say charming since he was a sixteen years old and had a girlfriend he told me. I was eight at the time." Hilary's jaw dropped open. "But there was this one guy who was very charming!" chirped Caitlyn.  
  
"Really! He is a prince?" wonder Hilary. Kenny sighed as he typing on dizzy as Max and Tyson went in his bedroom to find some board games to teach Caitlyn how to play as Kai helped Ray in the kitchen.  
  
"No, actually he comes long line of knights!" Kenny ears perk to this. "He owns many French restaurants, which Jessie loves to go to. I didn't meet him on a date, but when Jessie was complaining about her water. He also artist and very good chef! I think Ray might like him!" smiled Caitlyn.  
  
"He would have green hair purple eyes would he?" wonder Kenny.  
  
"Well, I think it's a lime green and he has violet eyes, yes, his name is Oliver! He quiets a gentleman as we went for a stroll in the parks of Paris. I got to know him and I found out that his family is very close to mine!" Caitlyn blush slightly as Kenny nodded his head.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Ray and Kai came over to the table and set the food down. "Tyson! Max! What did I say about setting the table!" growled Ray.  
  
"Erm... we don't, we won't get to eat?" Tyson and Max nervously enter the kitchen.  
  
"I have to check on dessert!" Ray warn as Max and Tyson went zipped in and out of the kitchen and set the table as Kai got a sweat drop. Ray disappear into the kitchen.  
  
"And his friend Enrique, is very nice! We all went out to eat at one of Oliver's restaurants, which Oliver insist on paying for. They are very nice, but I only got to spend a month with them and met their other friends as well!" Kai raise a brow as he began to wonder if she was talking about the Bladders on Majesties. "Robert is not bad of a guy and Alex knows him pretty well! Hes not bad at playing chess either and there is also Johnny. I think you well get along quiet well with him Kai!" smiled Caitlyn as Kai got a sweat drop.  
  
"That wouldn't be Johnny McGregor wouldn't it?" wonder Kai as Caitlyn open her eyes in surprise.  
  
"Oh! So you have heard of him!"  
  
"Actually, we met them Caitlyn," said Kenny.  
  
"Oh! Then why didn't you say something!"  
  
"Say what?" Ray sat down as Tyson and Max sat down both huffing and panting.  
  
"Caitlyn was telling me of boys she went out with! It seems you guys had met these boys," said Hilary as she began to server herself.  
  
"Yeah? who might that be?" Ray smiled as he sever himself.  
  
"The Majesties," Kenny mutter as Ray almost choked on his tea as he spit it out.  
  
"Yes! I was just telling Hilary that you and Oliver should go into business together since you love cooking to so much!" smiled Caitlyn as Ray got a sweat drop.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't go out with Enrique did you?" wonder Ray.  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Uh... I was afraid you were going to say that!" Ray began to cry anime style.  
  
"I don't see the trouble! He's very well manner and knows how to treat a lady, I wish I wasn't eight years old when I met him!" Caitlyn sighed as she began to sip her tea. Ray sighed as he began to eat. "But you know, I wish Johnny wasn't so stubborn! But a very good golf player and hes..." Caitlyn pause.  
  
"Hes what?" wonder Hilary as the all other guys lean in. Caitlyn began to blush.  
  
"Hes kind of cute looking..." Caitlyn sip her tea as Kai looked at Ray who appear to be crying. (Ray: T-T It's not fair! why does she have to like those stuck up snobs! Starwarrior: Because she is rich like them?) "Anyway, I'm sure they have change a lot," Caitlyn smiled as she sip her tea. Hilary smile as the blade breakers began to eat.  
  
Later that evening as Kenny and Hilary were saying their good byes, Tyson had shown Caitlyn her bedroom, which her stuff was set up in. It was filled with different kinds of stuff animals and many kinds of books, which had caught Kenny's interest as he wanted to stay and read, but Hilary had to drag him away.  
  
"Bye Hilary! Bye Kenny!" Caitlyn waved at them as they left wave before leaving. Caitlyn smiled as Ray came over to her side. "I hope I can live a normal live here," Caitlyn mutter.  
  
"I'm sure you can Caitlyn, and with the help from all of us. You'll do fine, so do have any friends with your work?" wonder Ray.  
  
"Uh, yes I do, but they live far away. As you all right know, I like to think as the Majesties as my friends and girl name Linaeve in Austral! And one that coming here to live with me!" Caitlyn smiled.  
  
"Really? interesting, what is friend of your name?" wonder Ray as he leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Her name is Sara! She my friend since I was four! Linaeve was since I was born. She older then me by four months! We keep contract with each other, but not very often," said Caitlyn as Ray nodded. He looked up at the sky.  
  
"Well, doesn't the moon look pretty?" Caitlyn looked at the full moon as something inside her began to click.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well we better get to bed before Mr. sourpuss orders us to," chuckled Ray. Caitlyn looked at him as he walked inside. He looked back as Caitlyn smiled and walked over to him. He walked to her room and wish her good night as she did the same.  
  
Outside watching from the roof tops was Mimi and Alex. In Mimi's hands was a small black kitten with red strips on her tail, which was split into three.  
  
"I can't believe we are doing this..." Mimi muttered to herself.  
  
"We have to, it's the only way to protect Miss Caitlyn," Alexander looked down at Mimi, who watch over the Dojo as all the lights went out.  
  
"At least here she can be safe and have a normal life, instead living as adult.." Alexander nodded as return his gaze over to the dojo. "I also don't like how that young man was hitting on dear Caitlyn!" Alexander chuckled as a sweat drop appear on his head.  
  
"Well, lucky it's a full moon, the elder well be quiet powerful, but just in chase..." Mimi stood up and looked down at the kitten in her arms. "You well be the one who has to protect her..." Mimi whisper to the kitten as the small feline meowed at her. Mimi smiled as she threw the kitten up into the air, who quickly change into large cat as flames appear at her ankles. She float in the air as pale blue light shot into the air like a beam, to who ever was a woke, could see it.  
  
----- **Outside  
**  
Ozuma was restless as he stood outside of the Saint shields hideout and saw the blue beam shot into the sky.  
  
"What the hell?" Ozuma narrow his eyes as he watch the beam disappear. "This is not good, not good at all. Whatever it is, the four sacred bit beast are going to be in trouble, I can feel it..." Ozuma quickly dash inside the hide out to wake up the other Saint Shields.  
  
In the morning, when Caitlyn was about to finish her training. She heard someone yelling from the inside the dojo. Running into the gate, she saw Kai there punching holes into the wall of the Dojo as Grandpa stood there looking slightly puzzled. She jogged over t Grandpa.  
  
"Hey what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, someone stole Kai's bit beast," said Grandpa.  
  
"Stole!" Caitlyn's eyes widen. "But would have that kind of power to steal a bit beast?" wonder Caitlyn as Kai had punch the wall and cried out in pain. "Kai!" Caitlyn quickly went over to his side. "Look at what you did! You hurt yourself!" Caitlyn took Kai's hand, who looked at her.  
  
She was wearing dark blue trainers with a sports bra, so Kai got a view of her body. Kai's knuckles were bleeding as Caitlyn tilled her hand. She took a deep breath as Grandpa said he would go wake up the others.  
  
"Alright, this might sting a little..." Caitlyn blew onto Kai's hand, which he wince in pain. Her breathe was ice cold, as began to repair his hand. Kai eye's widen in amaze. "There, that should do it, alright fine?" wonder Caitlyn as Kai looked at his hand.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know, I always had it ever since I was a child," Caitlyn stood up and backed away as Kai stood up. Even though Caitlyn was a eleven years old, she did had quiet a body. Surprisingly, she had breast, that were beginning to form, and a slim body, which she had a six pack. Her shoulder muscles seem to be in shape as her biceps and triceps, were too much off, but they weren't muscular.  
  
"Kai? Are you alright?" Kai came back from his trances as he looked at her and notice her concern expression.  
  
"Yeah! I just space out!" Kai blushed as Caitlyn sighed in relieve.  
  
"That's good!" Caitlyn smiled as the other member of the blade breakers came marching out. Max yawned as he rub the sleep out of eye. Tyson yawn and stretch as he scratch his bottom. Ray smiled as he crack his neck.  
  
"Good morning Caitlyn!" he chirp.  
  
"Morning Ray! I forgot to say that tea last night was very good!"  
  
"Oh it was no baggy!" Ray rubbed the back of his head and smiled.  
  
"Hey Caitlyn, maybe you should be some clothes on, eh? Because you have one hell of a body," Tyson yawned as he walked over to her. Caitlyn's eyes widen.  
  
"You hentai! Hilary told me about boys like you! But I can't believe you! my cousin!" Caitlyn screech as she slapped Tyson and rushed inside.  
  
Now Ray was upset because he didn't get a good view as Kai did of Caitlyn's body. He close his eyes as his left eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
"Tyson..." Tyson had a red hand print on his cheek that was glowing. "Next time, don't mention her body," growled Ray.  
  
"Uh... yeah..."  
  
"What seem to be trouble Kai?" wonder Max as Kai looked at him.  
  
"My bit beast has been stolen!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But how?" wonder Tyson as Kai show him his blade. Sure enough, the picture of Dranzer was missing as all other guys looked at each other. They quickly check their blades and saw that their bit beast was still there.  
  
"I don't understand, how can someone steal a bit beast with being a in battle?" wonder Max.  
  
"Or without stealing the blade," said Tyson.  
  
"Well, who ever it was, they were sure quiet about it, because I didn't hear thing last night," said Ray.  
  
"Same here, but that frustration me! Someone was sneaky enough to get past us and still Dranzer!" growled Kai.  
  
"Well it look as though someone had took off the sticker off the medallion," said Max as Kai's left twitch. Max examine Kai's blade.  
  
"Are you saying that I just bought a sticker of Dranzer and plaster over my blade?"  
  
"Uh... no!" Max chuckled nervously as he held his hand up in defences.  
  
"Look, I'm going to call the chief over!" said Tyson as went inside.  
  
"And I'm going to look for clues," said Ray. Kai looked at Max who looked scare as he sneaked over to the door of the dojo.  
  
"I'm going to see if breakfast is ready! Ne?" Max quickly rushed inside as Kai growled.  
  
Around eight clock, Caitlyn was sitting on the deck typing away on her laptop and was wearing a school uniform that had a short skirt. Hilary sat beside her as she watch the boys discus over the missing bit beast.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing there?" Hilary looked over Caitlyn's shoulder.  
  
"I'm working on my french report, which has to be done by tomorrow after noon," mutter Caitlyn as Hilary nodded.  
  
"So, did you hear anything last night?" wonder Hilary.  
  
"Nope, and I well help them as soon as I find out how you spell destroy in french!" Caitlyn growled as Hilary giggled.  
  
"Hey girls!" Hilary looked up as Caitlyn glance over before returning to her work. Tyson walked over to them. "Look, we could really use your help, on how Kai's bit beast got stolen."  
  
"Uh sure, but how?" wonder Hilary.  
  
"Well do you know anything about blades and bit beast?" wonder Tyson.  
  
"Uh ah! I found it! I knew it had an upside down e!" smiled Caitlyn as Tyson and Hilary got a sweat drop.  
  
"What is she talking about?"  
  
"Uh, her French report," smiled Hilary as Tyson nodded.  
  
"Okay, so you wanna know how could Kai's bit beast got stolen?" Tyson nodded. "Well there are many ways for a bit beast to be taken away from it's medallion."  
  
"Alright, like how many?"  
  
"Around five," said Caitlyn as she thought about it as rest of the team came over.  
  
"Miss Caitlyn, would you like to us?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Of course! I would love help you guys!" smiled Caitlyn.  
  
"Good, because we can use your intelligence on bey blades," said Kenny as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"You know about bey blades?" wonder Tyson.  
  
"Of course she does! If you were listening to Mimi the other day!" growled Kenny as Caitlyn smiled.  
  
"Anyway, as I was telling Tyson there is about five ways to steal a bit beast. One using magic, two a power of an elder, three, in a battle, which I sure all of you had been through. Four, stealing the blade and disconnecting the sprite from the blade and fifth is-"  
  
"Pleading the sticker off the blade right!" Max chirped.  
  
"Heh, yup, but it's mostly not the fifth one," giggled Caitlyn as Kai glared at Max.  
  
"So, what do you think it was Caitlyn?" wonder Ray.  
  
"Well, could have been someone with strong magic, but even though they did steal the bit beast, they would be tire for good three days before the come attack next time, which I'm sure they would have train their bodies to able get more bit beast," said Caitlyn.  
  
"You offal a lot about stealing bit beast," said Hilary.  
  
"Well my family has been collecting bit beast sprites from their ancient form and the many ways it can be taken out from its medallion," said Caitlyn as Hilary raise a brow.  
  
"Besides I have my hands full on project which my sister had set me on," said Caitlyn as Hilary nodded.  
  
"The Elder project right?" Caitlyn nodded.  
  
"You read about it in BBA Profiles of Bladders right?" Kenny nodded.  
  
"It's very interesting, that no one or no one has record about being able to control a elder bit beast," said Kenny.  
  
"What's an Elder Bit beast?" asked Tyson. Hilary and Kai sighed as Caitlyn set her laptop to the side.  
  
"A Elder bit beast is a bit beast that it's power is so great, that it could kill beginning bladder, but taking all it's energy for it to come out," said Caitlyn as Tyson's eyes widen. "So far, I'm the only one able to call the elder bit beast from it's blade," said Caitlyn.  
  
"Yes, and it takes years of blading from someone to be able to control such a powerful bit beast, let alone for it to attack someone," said Kenny. "The only one closest to that type of training is Kai," Kenny pointed out. They all looked at Kai as Caitlyn hopped off the deck and went over to Kai. She went around him, which made Ray raise a brow.  
  
"But didn't Tyson defeated Kai at the beginning?" said Max as Kenny looked at him. Caitlyn looked over at Tyson.  
  
"Actually yes, your right, and I think I have a clip of that, just let me look," Kenny type away on the laptop as Caitlyn walked over to Tyson. He looked at her and smiled as she tilled her head to the side.  
  
"What?" Tyson open his eyes to look at Caitlyn. Then Tyson gasped as he saw Caitlyn's eyes glow. He began to shake as he slowly took a step back. {I'm searching through your mind Tyson, so there is no need to fear} "Caitlyn..." Tyson mutter as his mouth open slightly. {Yes, Kai had his bit beast longer than you have, and he defeated him... how?} "I... I don't know..." Caitlyn gasped as her eyes widen. Her ribbons fell up as she fell back on to her bottom.  
  
"Ow..." Caitlyn moaned as Tyson stared down at her.  
  
"Caitlyn! Are you alright?" Ray went to Caitlyn side as everyone looked at Tyson. Caitlyn slowly raise her head to look at Tyson.  
  
"I don't believe..." Tyson began to get nervous as he took a step back. Then suddenly some force had came and hit him. "Tyson! I common you to lift that rock up now!" Caitlyn pointed to a huge rock, that even Kai would have trouble with. Tyson gulp as he took as step towards it. "Not with your hands!" Tyson looked at Caitlyn again. Tyson blinked as Ray helped Caitlyn up.  
  
"If isn't allowed to touch the rock, how is suppose to lift it anyway?" asked Hilary as Caitlyn narrow her eyes.  
  
"Lift the damn rock Tyson!" Caitlyn order.  
  
"Hey! When did you get so bossy?" asked Hilary as she went over to Caitlyn's side.  
  
"Look! I know Tyson! And there is no way he can lift..." Caitlyn glared at Hilary as she slowly backed away.  
  
"I think Tyson can speak for himself, now if you please back to your spot. You don't want to see me get upset," Hilary gulped as she went to sit back down next to Kenny as Kenny raise his brow. Caitlyn then walked over to Tyson as Ray watched her. "Tyson... There is no need to hide, because if you don't want them to know, I can just erase it and give them another memory," Caitlyn muttered as Tyson gulped.  
  
"Know what? Hey, Caitlyn, what's going on?" asked Max as Caitlyn looked over to him.  
  
"Tyson... has powers and if doesn't use them now.... Lets say I won't be too please," Caitlyn, closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as Tyson sighed. He looked over to the rock and stick out his hand. He narrow his eyes as everyone watch the rock. Everyone was quiet for a moment as the waited for the rock to do something. They waited, and waited... As the wind blew some dust, everyone got sweat drops.  
  
"Caitlyn! Nothings happening," mutter Kenny. Caitlyn open one eye.  
  
"Are you sure about that, look again," And as told, the huge was float in the air and came over to them.  
  
"There, are you happy?" grumble Tyson as Caitlyn smiled. She turn to face her cousin.  
  
"Yes! Very happy! I'm surprise I didn't realize your powers at first Tyson, your very good at hiding it aren't you!" Caitlyn pointed her finger at Tyson, who gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Yes well I guess you have to more shaper then that Cat," Tyson run his finger under his nose as he smiled down at Caitlyn.  
  
"Now since everyone knows about your powers, you might as well start studying as everyone who is a Starlight, and your family. You also have to study!" Caitlyn went over to the deck and over to her suitcase. She dig around as Tyson came over to her.  
  
"Uh, what kind of studying are we talking about?" wonder Tyson as Caitlyn took out a huge thick dust old looking book. It had red velvet hard cover with the title written in gold.  
  
"This is the book of knownology, It has everything you need to know about bit beast and more!" Caitlyn dropped the book onto the ground as Tyson looked at it. Everyone got sweat drops.  
  
"Yeah right, like Tyson is going to read something like that and study it!" said Hilary. Tyson kneeled down and looked at the book.  
  
"Your first test to pick up the book. Now if you excuse me! I have some homework to work on!" Caitlyn seat herself onto the deck and began to type away on her keyboard. The group got another sweat drop as they looked at Tyson.  
  
"Well Tyson, lift up the book," said Max as Tyson nodded. He reach out to grab it, but a wave of magic had hit him. The background went all funky as so did Tyson. What the heck was that? Tyson tilled his head at the book.  
  
"As you read through the book, you well learn to control you powers as many lessons are in store for you," said Caitlyn. Tyson smiled as he grabbed a hold of the book. Then he tried to stand up, but he couldn't nor could he lift the book up.  
  
"Caitlyn...."  
  
"Yes?" Caitlyn sang.  
  
"Is there a spell on the book by any chance?"  
  
"It's a mysteries book, which I started reading at the age of two. Mother believe there was a spell as father thought it's how the book tests the person who reads it." said Caitlyn as she had finish her French report and was now reading it over to see if it made sense. "Besides, if a two year old could lift it, so can you," said Caitlyn.  
  
Tyson had a look of annoyance as he beginning tugging away at the book. The group got sweat drops as Kenny reminded them that they had to be ready for thief in three days. The group nodded as Caitlyn handed Kenny a book and disk, that show him what do and how to train the blade breakers. Max, Ray, and Kai gasped at the charts that were shown on Dizzy as Hilary got them training as Tyson continued to struggle with the book.  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter Two  
**  
Dranzer: got bore?  
  
Starwarrior: yup, but I really don't care as long as I get it up  
  
Dranzer: nice, please read and review


	3. Ladycat's Battle against Dragoon

Starwarrior: Chapter three, I wrote this story to day, so I have about four chapters down of it. **smiles  
**  
Dranzer: you just want to start writing about that third season of beyblade don't you...  
  
Starwarrior: Yes! I can't help it if I'm excited it! Besides! I have yugioh fic to work on as well! Enjoy!  
  
Dranzer: Starwarrior doesn't **own beyblade nor their characters**  
  
Starwarrior: and this chapter is kind of messed up so please **read and review!  
**  
****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
**  
The three days had past quiet quickly as Ray's sense came shaper with the training as Kai became stronger and Max.... Lets say he came more happier. Tyson still handed gotten the book up as Caitlyn leaned against the door fame watching Tyson as she sipped her tea. It was raining and Caitlyn had used her powers to make an umbrella floated over Tyson, he and the book would stay dry, and during the three days. Grandpa had explain to the blade breakers Tyson's power, and he was surprise to find out that Caitlyn had the same kind of power.  
  
The group realize why they didn't want to get Caitlyn or Tyson upset because it well be their death. Ray came over to Caitlyn's side.  
  
"So, do you think he well figure it out soon?" wonder Ray as Caitlyn sighed.  
  
"He should have gotten it by the first day... But I guess it's different for everyone..." Caitlyn mutter. Everyone on the team took turns and the only ones who were able to lift it was Kai, Ray, and Caitlyn as Kenny mutter it had to something with strength.  
  
"Anyway, I should practice my violin, before I get rusty," said Caitlyn as she went to bedroom. Ray smiled because each day he learn something knew about Caitlyn. The group had also learn that the Starlight's had two bit beast in medallions, but one was stolen and was never heard about, so they got idea that it was probably elder bit beast.  
  
"Hey Tyson want a hint?" Tyson looked over at Ray and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, please?"  
  
"Alright, here is it, balance" Ray grinned as Tyson looked confused.  
  
"Balance?"  
  
"Yes, it's all about balancing," Tyson smiled as he nodded. He kneeled down beside the book and looked at it.  
  
"Alright balance!" Okay, so it doesn't have do anything with magic because Kai and Ray picked it up, and it's been stressing me out. And Balance, balance what? Tyson wonder, when it finally hit him. "Yeah! Balance!" Tyson smiled as he picked up the book as Ray clapped his hands. "I finally got it! I understand!" Tyson cheer as a music of a violin began to play.  
  
"Great! And just in time to hear Caitlyn practice!" smiled Ray as Tyson rushed over. Tyson grinned as called the umbrella back and left by the door to dry. They both headed towards Caitlyn's bedroom, which Ray knocked first.  
  
"Doors open!" Caitlyn called as she continue to practice as Ray and Tyson enter.  
  
"Look! Caitlyn! I lifted the book!.... Oh..." Tyson watched Caitlyn play the violin with grace. Her eyes were close as the bow dance across the strings of the violin, which Tyson didn't know of. (That makes two of us... T-T) It tune sounded sad as Ray leaned against the door frame. Tyson tilled his head to the side as Caitlyn looked to be very peaceful as a bubble background appear with sparks floating everywhere. Tyson began to get a goof smile as Ray sighed heavenly. The music relax them. (Heh, one of my favorite sayings, tame the savages beast! In this chase, Tyson's stomach! :P)  
  
"Hey guys-... Oh..." Kai had came over and notice Caitlyn playing and recognize the song. Kai smiled as he knocked on the door, which made Caitlyn stop. Ray sighed as Tyson quickly turn to glare who ever made Caitlyn stop. "I'm sorry to rude the concert, but Kenny wants a word you Caitlyn."  
  
"Sure!" Caitlyn smiled as she left the room with her violin as Kai followed closely saying to ray and Tyson should follow as well. Caitlyn enter the living room as Hilary was jump to her feet. Kenny looked up from his laptop.  
  
"Alright here's the plan Caitlyn!" said Kenny as Caitlyn raise a brow.  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"Yeah, your going to help, because your staying here as well," said Kenny as Kai and Ray came into the room.  
  
"Erm... Alright..." Ray had sense Caitlyn's distress. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Caitlyn wouldn't have to do anything! Wouldn't she Kenny!" Kenny gulp as he notice the look that Ray was giving him.  
  
"Yeah well all I wanted was you to stay alarm.... Heh..." Kenny chuckled nervously as he quickly went to hide behind Hilary.  
  
"Sure! I would love to!"  
  
"Hey Caitlyn, didn't you say your friend Sara was going to being around," said Ray as a look of horror appear on Caitlyn's face.  
  
"She was suppose to be here by noon with Alex and Mimi! Oh my gosh! What if something had happen to them!" Ray had regret saying those words as he tried to clam down Caitlyn. Then he realize that he was crushing on Caitlyn.  
  
"Caitlyn, I'm sure they are just running late, why don't you practice your violin?" Ray suggest as Caitlyn nodded.  
  
"Your right, I should sat clam..." Max went over to Tyson and whisper in his ear.  
  
"When did those two get so close," Tyson looked at Max then back at Ray and Caitlyn.  
  
"What do you mean?" wonder Tyson. Max shook his head as he smiled.  
  
"Ray is crushing on your cousin Tyson,"  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone looked over at Tyson. "Uh.. Hi... Max was just telling me how to make a straw smooth," Tyson chuckled as he took Max into the kitchen as Grandpa was in his room being his 'exercise!'  
  
Kai had watch the two young bladders left, then he realize how close Caitlyn and Ray were. He raise his eyebrow as he walked over to the two.  
  
"Caitlyn? shouldn't be practice?"  
  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" Caitlyn smiled as she went off to go practice as Ray sighed. Then he looked at Kai, who looked back. It was silent between the two and in the room.  
  
"Anyway! Me and Kenny should be heading back now! Come on Kenny!" Hilary said as she dragged Kenny. Kenny yelped as Hilary dragged him away as the glaring contest began between Ray and Kai as bolts of anime lighting shot from their eyes and hit with equal power.  
  
"Just watch your back Kai,"  
  
"You too Kon," Kai mutter before going off somewhere as Ray rolled his eyes. He went to go look for Caitlyn as Max had finish explaining the birds and bees to Tyson.  
  
"So you see! If Caitlyn picks one of them! It well be war!" Tyson nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"But what can we do? We don't know anyone that can sweep Caitlyn off her feet," said Tyson.  
  
"Wait minute! Didn't she mention a few days ago that she had thought that Johnny was cute!"  
  
"Yes and that Enrique is a gentleman... hey! Why don't we act like them! So that Caitlyn well like us more!" said Max.  
  
"You know, that might work! Okay! but how do we that?" wonder Tyson.  
  
"Well, we have to get favour in what she likes," smiled Max as Tyson's face fell.  
  
"Oh... but all she does is study!" grumble Tyson.  
  
"So! Lets help her study! And maybe reading that book she gave you, well impress her!"  
  
"Okay! lets get started!" Tyson and Max cheered as they went to go look for Caitlyn as Kai walked pass them. He heard them muttering becoming someone's favourite. Kai walked over to the sink and fill a glass of water, a pair of golden yellow eyes had caught his attention. He blinked as the eyes were gone. He raise a eyebrow as a smirk appear on his face.  
  
"So, the wizard comes," Kai quickly grabbed his blade as he walked over to the back door. He looks among the bushes and see nothing. "But..." Kai sighs as he turns around to return back to the house. He hears a twit snap and quickly turns. A small black kitten walks over to him and snuggles up to his leg. "Hey there kitty, you shouldn't be out here," Kai smiles as he kneels over. (Wow... Kai smile! It a miracle! I hear the heavens singing! Dranzer: right... **gives Starwarrior a weird look** Back to story)  
  
He picked up the kitten and found it's fur is be silky soft. Which told Kai, that the kitten belong to someone.  
  
"Heh, who ever your owner is, must take good take of you," Kai walked inside as two figures ran past. They jumped onto the roof of the dojo as the rain still came down. Caitlyn was outside standing on the gate playing her violin as Ray watched her. Caitlyn was playing her violin, which made Ray nervous as he till his head. The music was fast, and would go good with some rock.  
  
Caitlyn open her eye lids enough to see Ray, she smiled softly. She knew he was a neko jin, and she couldn't wait when she allow to tell Ray everything about herself. Caitlyn then jerked her head back slowly ending the song as the rain fell softly onto her face.  
  
"That was very good Caitlyn," Ray clapped lightly as Caitlyn move her head forward.  
  
"Ray, even though we only knew each other for four days, I believe we well be come something someday," Caitlyn said softly. "But in the mean time, lets enjoy our time as friends," Ray nodded as Caitlyn jumped down from the gate. She slowly walked towards him as the rain had soaked her shirt, to make it see through.  
  
Ray knew better, she was young, and didn't know much about love as Tyson and Max came along.  
  
"Hey Caitlyn!" Max chirped as Caitlyn climbed onto the deck.  
  
"Hi Max, look I just finish practicing and is now soak to the bone..." Caitlyn looked down at herself.  
  
"Yeah, you should take a bath and to bed early," said Tyson as Caitlyn nodded in agreement. She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Night cus!" Caitlyn smiled as she went running down the hall giggling. Tyson was blushing slightly as he watched Caitlyn disappear into her bedroom.  
  
"Weird kid..." Tyson mutter as Max smiled and nudge Tyson, who looked over at Ray. He looked to be lost in a trances as Tyson sighed. "And a kid she shall stay!" Ray was snapped out of his trances looked at Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, but first she needs to learn to be one!" Tyson raise a brow. "Besides, I think it's time for all of us to getting for bed," Ray walked down the hall as Max and Tyson looked at each other.  
  
"Erm... I'm confused..." Mutter Tyson.  
  
"Same here... Well, I guess Ray is right, since we well be battling against the wizard," said Max as Tyson nodded.  
  
"But still..." Max tilled his head. "With everything we learn, well be enough?" Tyson wonder as Max looked to be confused.  
  
"Oh don't worry! We'll do fine!" Max had smacked Tyson on the back quiet hard. "Now! lets getting ready for bed shall we?" Tyson nodded painfully as he followed Max to the dojo.  
  
Caitlyn was sitting in the tub, as her hair was filled with soap, and looked to be Sunday.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder..." Caitlyn leaned against the tub. "What kind of powers do the ancient elders have?" Caitlyn closed her eyes as she thought about it. "They can many forms, so wouldn't that make them more like the demon transformers? Or does it make them human like... But humans can't transform, but they can change their appears... Oh! It's so frustrating!" Caitlyn groaned. Then something struck her as the background went all funky. ( - Just trying to be more detail!)  
  
"Visitors? At this time of hour... They are watching the dojo..." Caitlyn narrow her eyes as she leaned back and sat up straight. "Why would they watch the dojo, is it Mimi? She worry?" Caitlyn had a look of puzzled place on her face. "Something is not right... What ever it is, it's going to appear to night," Caitlyn held her hands together as she began to chant a spell of protection.  
  
Later that evening  
  
The Blade breakers were all sleep as Ozuma watched the dojo from the distance. Mariam was filing her nails, then she held them out and looked at them.  
  
"I don't get it, why are we out late when we could be sleeping?" yawned Mariam.  
  
"Because one of the sacred bit beast has been stolen! It's our job to make sure that it doesn't happen again," Ozuma mutter as Joseph slept lightly on his sister's lap.  
  
"Yeah well, lets hope these people make a move soon, because all they have been doing is standing there," Dunga yawned as they watch the two figures who stood on the roof top of the dojo.  
  
"There making a move!" said Ozuma.  
  
On the roof was Mimi and Alexander. Alexander nodded as a Mimi raise her hands over her head and blue light shot from it up into the sky as a red glow appear inside the Dojo. When the blue light had died down, Mimi fell weakly as Alex caught her.  
  
"Lets hope, she able to do this," Mimi mutter as Alex nodded. He pulled Mimi into a bridal style and went off running.  
  
"Come on! Lets go get them!" said Dunga as he began to run off, but stop when he realize no one was following him. "What are you guys waiting for? The thief's are escape!"  
  
"No... I don't believe they are the ones..." said Ozuma as Dunga growled in frustration. Mariam had poked Joseph awake as she went over to Ozuma's side.  
  
"Then who do think is the thief?" There a blood curling scream from the caught which had all of their attention. "What the hell was that?" gasped Mariam. A female figure had jumped through the roof of the dojo and appear to be carrying something in it's arms as it ran off. The Saint shields were going to go after them, but a another figure of a large flame cat and jumped from the hole and followed the female figure.  
  
"What the was that thing?" Joseph's eyes widen.  
  
"I don't know! But I'll tell you one thing! This isn't going to be easy battle!" Ozuma then took off into the ally as other members of the saint shields had followed.  
  
In the dojo, Tyson was slowly getting his vision as Kai's legs appear in front of him.  
  
"Huh... what's going on? Who scream?" Tyson let out a yawn as rubbed his right eye. Then he heard Max gasped.  
  
"Draciel is gone!"  
  
"Damn it! I knew it one of us should have stay wake!" growled Kai. Ray came rushing back into the room.  
  
"Caitlyn is also missing!" said Ray as Tyson's eyes widen.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson dashed out of the dojo and went over to Caitlyn's room.  
  
"Your cousin has been kidnap and your worried about your bit beast?" Ray was angry.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"I put Dragoon in Caitlyn's room, hoping her magic could catch the thief's attention, but no... They also got-" Ray had pinned Tyson against the wall.  
  
"What the hell were you think Tyson!" growled Ray as Max quickly went to Ray's side.  
  
"Ray! Clam down! He didn't know that they would kidnap Caitlyn! Look! Maybe if we use that old book, it might help us find Caitlyn?" Ray growled as he put Tyson down.  
  
"Where is the book Tyson?" Tyson rubbed his neck.  
  
"In my bedroom on the desk," growled Tyson. Ray quickly nodded as he disappear in a flash. Kai came over to Tyson and Max.  
  
"Hey, Tyson are you okay?" asked Kai. Tyson nodded. "Good because we are going to need you," said Kai as Ray came back.  
  
"I don't get it! How dose this book work?" Ray growled in frustration.  
  
"What do you mean?" wonder Max as Ray threw the book before Max. Max glance over at it and saw that the pages were blank. "What the? How is Tyson suppose to study?"  
  
"Wait minute! Caitlyn said that the book tests the person who reads it, so maybe you need asked it something," said Kai.  
  
"I thought it was book about bit beast?"  
  
"Just ask it a question!" growled Kai. Max let out a eep as he crawled over to the book.  
  
"Okay... Umm... tell us how we can find Caitlyn," Then as Kai had predicted, word written in blue ink began to appear on the pages as the boys stared in amaze.  
  
"Well, What does it say?" asked Ray as Max looked at the words.  
  
"I don't know, it written in a different language," Max pouted. Kai leaned over.  
  
"It's written in Latin, great!" Kai mutter.  
  
"Wait, how do you know?" wonder Ray.  
  
"Because I know one word in Latin and that is monster," said Kai as he kneeled over. He pointed at the word, which was at the top of the page. "See, that says monster,"  
  
"Why would you only know one word?" wonder Max as Tyson crawled over.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Kai as Max gulped.  
  
"Wait minute, I can read this," said Tyson as they looked at him.  
  
"You study Latin?"  
  
"No, I never even heard of it, but I can read it," said Tyson.  
  
"Now I have seen everything," Kai muttered as Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what does it say?" wonder Ray.  
  
"Okay well, it says to find the chosen one, the two piece have to connect..."  
  
"How is that going to help us find Caitlyn?" wonder Max.  
  
"Hey! I'm only reading what the book says," Tyson mutter as Max rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Once the two piece have connected, it well be easier to find one when one has gone missing... Interesting..."  
  
"What is?" asked Ray.  
  
"It talks a legend, which my mother would always tell me, before I went to bed," said Tyson as Ray looked up at Tyson.  
  
"What happed to her by the way?"  
  
"She die..."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." Ray felt guilt for asking.  
  
"It's alright, I was six at the time. I really don't remember how she die, but I knew it had something to do with me," Tyson muttered as he tried to remember.  
  
"Anyway the book?"  
  
"Oh yes... Ummm..." Tyson began to flip through the pages. "Okay.... Oh boy..."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Erm.... did I mention my mom had trouble putting me to bed?"  
  
"Read on..." Kai and Max had seem to fall a sleep, which was strange.  
  
Somewhere  
  
Ladycat was jumping onto each house at a great speed. She looked over at her right hand and wiggle her fingers.  
  
"Damn it, Of course, Dragoon the- what the!" Ladycat stopped as a dark blue ball came out bag, which was followed by a white blade, that had cut Ladycat across the cheek. Ladycat hissed in pain.  
  
"Okay! What the heck are you doing stealing.... Elder?" Dragoon appear in his human form. He looked to be a 20 year-old Tyson, wearing blue jeans and white button up shirt. "But why?" Ladycat looked at Dragoon as her raise a brow.  
  
"Why? I have my reasons..."  
  
"Ladycat, whatever it is, that is no reason to be kidnapping innocent people or bit beast! I beg of you set them free!"  
  
"People?" Ladycat stared at Dragoon, and realize they had found Caitlyn's room empty. "You mean Miss Caitlyn, don't you" Dragoon nodded. "Feh, you stupid bit beast, I can't believe you don't realize it, but anyway. I won't give up these bit beast!"  
  
"Fine! How about a battle?"  
  
"A battle?"  
  
"Yes, you win, you get those bit beast and me as well," said Dragoon.  
  
"Fine, and if you win, you get to go back to your master," Ladycat narrow her eyes.  
  
"What! That's not fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair!" Ladycat went to attack Dragoon, which he quickly blocked it as she continued to attack. "I won't let you win!" growled Ladycat.  
  
"Why though? Our masters can help you," said Dragoon as he skidded of the tiles of the roof.  
  
"Yeah right! Your master doesn't know basic magic! How do you think your suppose to help me?" Ladycat did a spin kick, and Dragoon went flying to the off the roof top, but he grabbed the edge. Ladycat slowly walked over to Dragoon. Dragoon quickly acted as he jumped back up onto the roof and went to attack Ladycat, who block all attacks easily. "Give up Dragoon, your no match for me,"  
  
"Yeah, well lets think that over! Dragon claws!" Knives appear from his knuckles as he went to attack Ladycat. (Just image Wolverine,) Ladycat had to block with her golden wrist bands, which Dragoon's claws wasn't making a dent.  
  
"Dragoon! Think who your going up against! I'm an elder!" Ladycat had caught Dragoon's hands and they stared into each other eyes. Dragoon tilled his head as he began to see into her soul. An image of Caitlyn appear and his eyes widens.  
  
"What the... but then..."  
  
"Yes! I took over her body!" Ladycat then kicked Dragoon in the head, which had quickly blocked with his tail. "What the... ah!" Dragoon had grabbed Ladycat, but the foot.  
  
"Look, I don't want to hurt you,"  
  
"Too bad, because I do!" Ladycat had launch energy beam at Dragoon, who went flying off the roof and landed in pail of garbage.  
  
Ladycat smiled as she grabbed the bag and jumped off the roof top, and landed not far from Dragoon.  
  
"You know, your lucky to be alive," Ladycat walked over to Dragoon. She was going to move garbage bag away until Dragoon's voice came.  
  
"Is that so! Victory Tornado!" Ladycat's eyes widen as she sucked into a tornado. She cried out in pain as Dragoon slowly got up from the garbage. He sighed as raise his claws up. "Dragon claw!" Dragoon swing his claws as energy beams were shot from them and they had hit Ladycat, who was threw out of the tornado and went crashing into park.  
  
Dragoon quickly ran over to where Ladycat had landed, but was blasted away with her attack.  
  
"You well regret- ah!" Ladycat kneeled over as she held her stomach. "NO! Not yet!" Ladycat hissed as Dragoon slowly came to his feet. There was white ribbons that were surrounding Ladycat, which she quickly had cut up. "No! I'm almost finish!" Ladycat had scratch them up. Dragoon seen his chance to get Driger and Draciel back and to defeat Ladycat.  
  
"Hyper Victory Tornado!" Ladycat had looked up to be sucked into another tornado. She growled as the bag that held Driger and Draciel was still on the ground.  
  
"No!" Ladycat cried out as the white ribbons came back again. She growled in pain as the tornado began to suck the air out of her as she fight the ribbons, which began to grabbed a hold of her. Dragoon went over to the bag and was going to set Driger and Draciel free, but the cried from Ladycat had caught his attention. The ribbons had grabbed a hold of her wrist and ankles.  
  
"What the heck..."  
  
"Fire ball!"  
  
"Huh? Ah!" Dragoon was hit as the tornado had died as Ladycat fell to the ground. Dragoon shook his head as Ladycat quickly ran over to the bag. Dragoon narrow his eyes as he quickly got up and had made a long line cut down Ladycat's arm, but he looked at her, she had Caitlyn's hair style. "What the?"  
  
"Arg! I'm loosing control..." growled Ladycat as blood began to pour out from the cut. "You win this around Dragoon, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Ladycat's clothing was torn and rip as she went running.  
  
"Not so ah!" Dragoon had jumped out of the way to dodge the fire ball that came at him. He looked over to where it came from and saw a large black cat, and his eyes widen. "No, not you too..." The cat had sent another fire ball at Dragoon before following after Ladycat. Dragoon had dodge the attack and followed the cat. "Maybe if I follow you! I might able find out what's going on," growled Dragoon.  
  
Ladycat held her arm as she ran over to the docks and dash into empty built.  
  
"It's about time..." Ladycat looked up to see Ashley emerging from the darkness, but it didn't look like Ashley anymore. "Like the new look?" Her hair was streak red and was pulled back into ponytail. She had red cargo pants, with a white tank top, that hug her curves. She had flaming wrist bands as flames hissed at the end of her pants. There also red triangles on her pale face and her eyes would flash red every now and then. "Well, lets see them?" Ladycat open the bag and turn it upside down as two people fell out.....  
  
**End of Chapter Three

* * *

**

Starwarrior: I just found out that there is two dvd of the next season of beyblade out there somewhere and I'm going to get them! **laughes evilly**  
  
Dranzer: Right... Anyway,** read and review people**! 


	4. New look for the Siblings

Starwarrior: Sooner the better!  
  
Dranzer; yes, but no one is reviewing?  
  
Starwarrior: as long as i get five reviews for this story! I'm happy!  
  
Dranzer: **Gives SW a weird look**.... Anyway Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade nor their characters, enjoy!  
  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter four  
**  
A teen girl, with short blonde had. She wore a red turtleneck sleeveless top, and a short shorts, with two draggers on the hips, and she had elf boots, and she surrounded by a purple aura. The other one was a male, who looked to be 20 year-old Ray. He had black trainers and white shirt, as his green stripes were shown.  
  
"Where are we..." wonder Driger. Draciel whimper as Jessie and Meko came out of the darkness.  
  
"Well Jessie, take your pick," smiled Ashley. Jessie giggled as she went over to Draciel.  
  
"Your mine little turtle," Jessie held hands with Draciel. Draciel's eyes widen as bright light had consume them as Jessie and Draciel became one. Jessie had new makeover. Instead of wearing her leather purple outfit. She had had red turtleneck sleeveless, and short mini shirt as the two draggers hang around her hips. She also had long white gloves that went to her shoulders and had little bows on them. "Nice..." Jessie looked herself over.  
  
Ashley looked over at Meko, who walked over to Driger, who had jump up and took out his bow and arrows.  
  
"Ladycat! Hold him!" Driger quickly turn to Ladycat as vines began to creepy up his leg. He growled as he let go of the arrow. Ashley cried out as the arrow stopped in front of Ladycat's face.  
  
"Hm... nice try Driger, but since your under my element. I control you," Driger's eyes widen as he became trap in the vines. Meko walked over to Driger and held his hands as Ladycat snapped the arrow and looked over at Ashley, who was not looking at Meko.  
  
There was blinding light, which died down and shown the new Meko. He had waist length hair, that was streaked dark blue, so it clone with the black. He had white cargo pants, with a white muscle shirt and a purple vest over it and a bow and arrow attach to his pants.  
  
"Nice... lets see what we can do." They looked over at the can, which Meko had zapped with his lighting attack. "Prefect..." purred Meko.  
  
"Good, now where is Drag-" Ashley notice how beat up Ladycat looked, and how much she was looking like Caitlyn. "You still Ladycat aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," hissed Ladycat as Ashley raise a brow.  
  
"That looks like a nasty cut, you better not be bleeding to death!" growled Ashley.  
  
"Feh! Like you would care! I'm sorry I didn't get Dragoon, it seems that his master has magic just like Caitlyn. Now if you excuse me-" Ladycat was pinned up against the wall of the built.  
  
"What did I say about getting cocky with me Ladycat?" There was of course a blood pool with Ladycat had stood which Ashley walked over. Ladycat wince in pain as the ribbons began to wrap her. "Stop them!" Ashley order as Jessie nodded. She destroy the ribbons with her water attack, and now Ladycat was soaked. Ashley dip her fingers into the blood and raise it up her eyes. "Meko, do a test on this..." Ashley stood up and had set Ladycat free as she fell to the ground.  
  
Ladycat groaned as she held her arm. She slowly got up as Ashley watched her.  
  
"I want Dragoon with in the next 48 hours! Or your one dead kitten," Ashley growled as Ladycat nodded. Ladycat held her arm as she began to leave.  
  
"Ashley!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The blood is ABB positive," said Meko.  
  
"What? Then that means..."  
  
"Yes, Ladycat had almost lost total control of Caitlyn, if Jessie didn't stop the ribbons," Ashley growled as she clench her hand into a fist. It made her sick on how Ladycat had took the form of Caitlyn. She had cuts and burse all over her. All Ashley wanted to do was to collect Caitlyn in her arms and heal her.  
  
"No! She is nothing to me... She killed mom and dad, she is the enemy..." Ashley began to chant as Meko and Jessie looked at her.  
  
"What's going on with her Meko?"  
  
"I don't know..." They watched Ashley.  
  
Outside, Dragoon had heard everything was now heading back as it began to rain. The Black cat had watched Dragoon before returning it gaze over to Ladycat.  
  
"Damn it! Okay... lets try this again!" Ladycat leaned against a light post as she closed her eyes. Her hair went back to it's normal self and the cut slowly began to heal, but it was still open at the hand. " Damn... I better get back before those humans worry about Caitlyn," Ladycat began to walk again until She ran into the saint shields.  
  
"Where are the sacred bit beast!" asked Ozuma as he looked at Ladycat. Ladycat growled.  
  
"Your too late, the siblings alright have them.. ah!" Ladycat cried in pain as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Then why don't be good girl and tell us where they are,"  
  
"Never!" hissed Ladycat.  
  
"I don't think your in any condition on protesting," said Mariam.  
  
"Wanna make a bet!" Ladycat slowly got back up.  
  
"Ozuma what do we do?" asked Mariam as they all looked at Ladycat coughed.  
  
"Tell me, how do you battle?" asked Ozuma as Ladycat let out a chuckled.  
  
"Heh, like any other battle, set out you blades and I'll battle your bit beast," smiled Ladycat as she coughed. She cover her mouth, and found out she coughed up blood. She narrowed her eyes. "Damn, I'm hurting this..." She mutter to herself.  
  
"Fine! Flash Leopard! Attack!" Ozuma had launch his bit beast as Ladycat went to attack it. It wasn't long when other saint shields had join, but saw a cruel battle.  
  
Ladycat was being knocked around, but her attacks had great effected on their bit beast. Ladycat was thrown to the ground as Vanishing Moot let out a wail with his truck as the four bit beast panted heavily. Ladycat raise her head a as she coughed up blood.  
  
"Damn it, if I got get energy, I'm going to end up killing her," Ladycat mutter. Then idea had hit her, she looked over at the Saint shields bit beast. All but cyber shark was under the earth element. "Maybe..." Ladycat slowly got back to her feet.  
  
"Give up?" wonder Ozuma.  
  
"Never!" cried out Ladycat.  
  
"Flash Leopard!" Ladycat's eyes widen as flash leopard ran towards her. She blocked the attacked as there was blinding light. The saint shields cover theirs eyes and when it died down.  
  
"Where is Flash Leopard!" asked Mariam as Ozuma gasped. His bit beast was gone.  
  
"Gr! Vortex ape!" Vortex Ape ran to wards Ladycat, who quickly consume him, as the saint shields raise a brow.  
  
"Your still questioning my powers?" smiled Ladycat as she used the energy from the two bit beast to heal herself.  
  
"No! How could you!" asked Ozuma.  
  
"I'm an Elder bit beast, that's all you need to know, now lets some fun," Ladycat raise her hand.  
  
"Vanishing Moot! Attack!" called Joseph. "Vanishing Moot!" Vanishing Moot had went to attack Cyber shark.  
  
"Joseph! What the heck are you doing?" hissed Mariam.  
  
"It's not his doing," They looked at Ladycat as Vanishing Moot used his Great rock attack to weaken Cyber shark. "Vanishing Moot is very loyal to his princess," smiled Ladycat as Vanishing Moot continue to attack.  
  
"Vanishing Moot! Stop it!" yelled Joseph as Cyber Shark just stood there. Mariam's eyes water. She couldn't bring herself to attack Joseph nor could Cyber Shark.  
  
"Brother! Please fight it! She the enemy! Not me!" Called Cyber Shark.  
  
"I'm Sorry, but the elder needs me! Forgive me sis," Vanishing Moot had charge at Cyber shark, which fell the ground and began to disintegrate in tiny sparkles, which floated over to Ladycat.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Mariam's eyes widen.  
  
"What have you done!" cried out Mariam as Joseph and Ozuma held her back.  
  
"Me? I just order Vanishing Moot to protect me," smiled Ladycat. Mariam growled as she order her blade to attack. Ladycat smiled as she caught Mariam's blade. "Heh, how do- Ah!" Ladycat dropped the blade to the ground as she held her wrist. Smoke hissed from her hand as Ozuma raise a brow.  
  
"What had happen to you?" wonder Ozuma as Ladycat wince in pain.  
  
"Cyber shark isn't in my element, but in metal! So I can't control it..." Ladycat mutter as Ozuma raise a brow. "Damn it! Come here Vanishing Moot!" Ladycat held her left hand as Vanishing Moot began to disappear into her hand.  
  
"No! Vanishing Moot!"  
  
"Mariam!" Mariam nodded as she order her blade to attack Ladycat, who cried out in pain. The blade had made a cut deep appear in her arm as blood began to pour from it. Ladycat growled as she quickly absorb Vanishing Moot and took off running.  
  
"No!" Joseph was going to run after her, but she was took quick. Joseph stood their in shock.  
  
"Look, we well go talk to the blade breakers, but in the mean time, lets fix our blades," said Ozuma. Joseph nodded as they collect their blades.  
  
Ladycat soon got tired of running, and wasn't sure where the dojo it. She came to a stop and leaned against stone wall.  
  
"Maybe, I should let Caitlyn take control," Ladycat cough. "Damn that blade... Oh... but I can't leave her in pjs. Well lets hope someone is smart enough to not let her go outside." Ladycat Raise her head to meet the rain as it splash onto her face. "Hmm... Now I remember why I love the rain so much. It's so pure and clean..." Ladycat let the white ribbons wrapped her up as she change to Caitlyn.  
  
"Oh... where am I?" Caitlyn's pjs began to change into her velvet outfit. Caitlyn looked around as she slowly stood up, but wince in pain as she fell back down. "What time is it?" Caitlyn looked at her watch. "Damn it! It's 5:45... Maybe I out training... yeah!" Caitlyn smiled as she slowly got up. She wobble at first, but went jogging in the rain.  
  
At the Dojo, Kenny and Hilary had arrive. "Hey! Is anyone home!" Hilary called out as she shook her umbrella dry.  
  
"Guys?" Max came into the entrances away. "Oh... Hey," said Max.  
  
"Where is everyone?" wonder Hilary as she hanged her coat.  
  
"Uh, Grandpa left early this morning, and the guys out looking for Caitlyn," said.  
  
"What? But it's eight o-clock, should she be back working on her school work?" wonder Kenny.  
  
"Yes well.. umm..." Max rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Max! Has she return?" Tyson, Kai, and Ray came inside. They were all raining coats.  
  
"Anyway, I don't see why to worry," said Hilary as went to take a seat on the couch.  
  
"Hilary! Our bit beast have been stolen! And Caitlyn has been kidnap!" Tyson blurt out.  
  
"No, I saw her jogging, this morning,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I was going to call her, but she seem quiet force, so yeah," Tyson just shook his head.  
  
"Whatever! I'm going to- Caitlyn?" Tyson had open the door just as Caitlyn was going to open it.  
  
"Uh... Hey! Tyson!" smiled Caitlyn.  
  
"Oh my gods Caitlyn!" Tyson pulled Caitlyn into his embrace.  
  
"Uh yeah... good morning to you do... what time is it? My watch had stopped," said Caitlyn.  
  
"It's eight thirty," said Hilary.  
  
"What! Oh no! I'm behind schedule!" Caitlyn pushed Tyson out of the away as she took off she shoes, but wince in pain.  
  
"Caitlyn! Your hurt!" exclaim Tyson as everyone surround her.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, I must have just sprain it," said Caitlyn. As she headed towards her bedroom, she was limping.  
  
"Sprain my foot!" said Ray as he quickly grabbed her by the arms, and turn her to face him. She cried out in pain. "Sorry," said Ray.  
  
"It's alright..." Caitlyn held her right arm. "I must have hurt it during training." Ray narrow his eyes as he began to unbutton her coat. "Ray?" Caitlyn was surprise.  
  
"Look, Caitlyn! Your hurt, and you-" Caitlyn coughed. "And your sick as well," said Ray.  
  
"Ray, don't worry! I'll be fine," At that moment, her cell phone rang. She quickly grabbed it before Ray could and answer it. "Hello, Caitlyn speaking.... Meeting? This afternoon... Sure I- Ray!" Ray had grabbed her cell phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Miss Caitlyn wouldn't be able to make the meeting," Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. "No, she not feeling well at the moment, yes... Umm, I think around a week or more," said Ray as Caitlyn's eyes widen. "Alright, cool, thanks," Ray hanged up the cell. "Your-" Caitlyn had punch Ray.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking!" Everyone had gasped as they stared at the two. Ray slowly turn his head to face Caitlyn as he narrow his eyes. "That was the Govern of Japan! I have trying to get a meeting with her for months!" Caitlyn growled angrily. Caitlyn had a wore a muscle shirt, which was soak, just like her coat.  
  
"You are sick!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"You can't go to meetings in your condition? Plus what the hell happen to you!" Caitlyn looked over at herself. Her clothes were rip and torn and she cuts and burses all over, and she bleeding as there was pool of blood at her feet.  
  
"I... It must have-"  
  
"Caitlyn! We woke up in the middle of the night! You were gone! For all I know you could have been raped! Your lucky to be even alive!" Ray shouted as the grouped slowly began to walk away leaving the two alone. Caitlyn looked up at Ray with sad eyes.  
  
"You don't understand!" Ray looked shocked at her.  
  
"Well maybe if you told me I would!" growled Ray.  
  
"Well I can't!" shouted Caitlyn. "It's worse that you know I have magic and I'm a Starlight!" Caitlyn yelled. "You wouldn't understand how it feels to grow up and not be a child!" Ray narrow his eyes as he crush his lips to Caitlyn. Caitlyn's eyes shot widen open as the group gasped. Hilary quickly went to get the first aid kit as Kai went to get bowl of hot water and cloth.  
  
When the kiss was broken, Caitlyn was shocked as she stared at Ray, who looked pretty pissed off.  
  
"Now you listen here! You are going to stay in bed until you get better you hear me?!" Caitlyn's eye lids fell close as she fell into his arms. Ray got nervous as Hilary came back with the kit. "We have to bandage this up quickly," said Ray as Hilary handed him the wraps as Kai came over with the hot water. Ray began to clean the wound and soon wrapped it up as he order Tyson to go make tea and soup.  
  
**End of Chapter four**

* * *

Dranzer: A bit short isn't it?  
  
Starwarrior: Feh! The other chapters are huge aren't they?  
  
Dranzer: I guess your right...  
  
Starwarrior: **Read and Review! Please smiles **


End file.
